9.4. Standard medical vocabularies
Standard Medical Vocabularies Nume: Gheorghe Bogdan Girtoescu Armand Ilarie 1. Introducere si concept Stabilirea si implementarea unui limbaj medical standard sunt procese esentiale ce asigura continuitatea si calitatea serviciilor medicale oferite pacientilor . Terminologiile medicale standard precum si sistemele de clasificare creeaza o uniformitate ce imbunatateste semnificativ colectarea datelor statistice. Luand in considerare continua schimbare a domeniului medical in prezent, este absolut vitala utilizarea unui limbaj standard pentru a transmite si a prelucra date medicale. Punerea le dispozitie a serviciilor de sanatate in ziua de azi se bazeaza pe tehnologia informatiei. Stabilirea deciziilor clinice depinde de imediata disponibilitate si acuratete a informatiilor legate de conditia medicala a pacientului. Era calculatoarelor si a tehnologiei a schimbat intr-un mod evident perspectiva practicii medicale. Avand in vedere dezvoltarea continua a medicinei bazata pe dovezi , a devenit tot mai clar faptul ca standarde ale inregistrarilor termenilor clinici intr-un format digital sunt indispensabile. Putem lua ca exemplu situatia in care este necesara ,,conlucrarea’’ dintre un sistem medical de evidenta electronic si un sistem specializat de diagnosticare cu scopul de optimiza tratarea pacientului. In vederea obtinerii unei integrari a celor doua, transferul de date ale pacientului ar trebui sa fie automat. Intr-o incercare de a realiza aceast proces, diferentele dintre vocabularele controlate ale celor 2 sisteme au fost obstacole majore chiar si atunci cand ambele sisteme au fost creeate de aceiasi producatori. Solutia este destul de evidenta : standarde. Standardizarea este un proces ce defineste si stabileste cerintele de calitate carora trebuie sa li se conformeze produsele, procesele si serviciile. Este o activitate sistematica impunand o ordine, operand selectii si formuland reguli. De asemenea este o activitate care stipuleaza, pentru probleme actuale sau potentiale, masuri de utilizare comuna sau repetata, vizand realizarea optima a ordinei intr-un context dat. Astfel un standard este un document, stabilit prin consens si aprobat de un organism recunoscut, care prevede, pentru uz comun si repetat, reguli, principii sau caracteristici pentru activitati sau rezultatele acestora, vizand realizarea optima a ordinei intr-un context dat. Acesta trebuie sa indeplineasca anumite cerinte acestea avand denumirea “SMART” : S - specific; definitie clara M – masurabil; masurarea actiunilor atat din punct de vedere cantitativ cat si calitativ A – acceptabil; de catre institutiile care il folosesc R – realistitc; actiunile pe care le cuprinde pot fi realizate din punct de vedere practic. T – “ time-related”; precizarea termenilor si a duratei actiunii Standardele asigură interoperabilitatea sistemelor informationale medicale furnizate de aceiasi sau producatori diferiti. Un exemplu il poate constitui Setul de standarde ISO/ANSI HL7 folosit cu preponderență în majoritatea țărilor din lume. Acesta cuprinde standarde referitoare la schimbul de date între aplicații (ex. HL7 V2.x și HL7 V3), la structura documentelor electronice (ex. CDA: Clinical Data Architecture, EHR: Electronic Health Record), standarde conceptuale (ex. HL7 RIM) și altele. 2. Terminologie medicala- Etimologie Terminologia medicala este folosita pentru a descrie cu precizie corpul uman componentele , procedurile si procesele legate de acesta intr-o anumita maniera bazata pe stiinta. Această abordare sistematică pentru construirea unor cuvinte și înțelegerea unor termini se bazează pe 3 concepte si anume : (1) radacinile cuvintelor, (2) prefixe si (3) sufixe . Radacina unui cuvant este un termen ce deriva dintr-o anumita limba , cum ar fi limba greaca sau latina si de obicei descrie o parte a corpului.De exemplu, termenul nefrolitotomie e alcătuit din trei rădăcini greceşti: nefr (< nephros) „rinichi”, lit (< lithos) „piatră, calculi”, tom(ie) (< tomia) „disecare, disecţie”, adică „disecarea rinichiului pentru eliminarea calculilor”; termenul clinic gastroenterostonie are în componenţa sa trei rădăcini greceşti: gastr(er) „stomac”, enter(on) „intestin”, ston(ia) „fistulă”. Prefixul poate fi adaugat in fata termenului pentru a modifica radacina cuvantului furnizandu-i informatii suplimentare despre localizarea unui organ ,the number of parts, or time involved. a-, an- (indică o negaţie, lipsă) – amnezie; ante- (înainte, în faţă, anterior) – antebraţ; anti- (împotriva, contra) – antiseptic; tahi- (accelerare, grăbire, repede) – tahicardie; bradi- (încetinire, întîrziere, tărăgănare) – bradifazie; endo- (intern) – endocrinologie; dis- (dereglare) – distonie; hiper-, super- (mai sus de normă) – hipertonie; hipo-, sub- (mai jos de normă) – hipotonie; hemi-, semi- (jumătate) – hemiplegie; ecto-, ex(o) (afară de, dincolo de, extern) – ectodermă; par(a) (aproape, lîngă) – paracolită; peri- (în apropiere, în jur) – pericardită; sim-, sin- (cu, împreună) – simbioză; re- (repetare, reluare) – reanimare etc. Sufixele sunt atașate la sfârșitul unei rădăcini pentru a adauga un anumit sens ca o condiție ,o boala sau o procedura. -oz(ă) (< os(is)): cardiostenoză, dermatoză, scleroză, necroză, cardioscleroză, arteroscleroză, nevroză, mioză etc. -om(a) (< oma): lipom, adenom, glaucom, cistom, nefrom, dermatom, sifilom, osteom etc. Pentru înțelegerea rădăcinii unui cuvânt, este nevoie de o percepere de bază a termenului și limba din care acesta provine. Studiul originii cuvintelor se numeste etimologie. De exemplu, dacă un cuvânt a fost format pentru a indica o stare a rinichiului, există două rădăcini principale – una din greacă (νεφρός nefr (os)) și unul din latină (ren (ES)). Insuficiența renală ar fi o boala a rinichiului, iar nefrita este, de asemenea, o condiție, sau inflamație, a rinichilor.Sufixul -ita inseamna inflamatia, iar întregul cuvânt transmite sensul de inflamare a rinichiului.Alte exemple ar fi : termenul "supra-renal este o combinație de supra-prefix și rădăcina pentru rinichi, iar întreg cuvantul inseamna "situat deasupra rinichilor , termenul “cardio” ce provine din limba greaca (Kardia) si indinca clar o informatie legata de inima etc.. 3.Informatica medicala si vocabularul medical Vocabularele clinice, terminologiile si sistemele de codare sunt liste structurate de termeni si definitii, acestea fiind create si dezvoltate cu rolul de a descrie si interpreta date referitoare la tratamentul si conditia medicala a pacientilor. Termenii apartin diverselor categorii din domeniu: patologie, diagnostic, medicamente, interventii chirurgicale etc. si pot fi utilizati ca si suport decizional sau in inregistrarea si raportarea datelor referitoare la starea medicala a pacientului. Terminologiile medicale sunt grupate in nomenclaturi, ce reprezinta o organizare metodica si sistematica a tuturor termenilor ce sunt intrebuintati intr-o specialitate sau intr-un anumit domeniu de activitate. Astfel o nomenclatura este un sistem relativ simplu de denumiri; un vocabular este un sistem al termenilor si al explicatiilor acestora; o clasificare este o organizare sistematica ale componentelor in clase si un ,,Thesaurus” ca si MeSH are rolul de a stoca teorie medicala si sa asigure documentarea legata de baze de date biblografice. Daca cadrele medicale sunt capabile sa trimita si sa primeasca date intr-un mod accesibil dar si benific, atat receptorul cat si cel care transmite trebuie sa dispuna de terminologii medicale pentru descrierea, clasificarea si codarea colectiilor de date si a conceptelor. Folosirea terminologiilor clinice standardizate faciliteaza colectarea de date electronice in scopul tratarii pacientului, recuperarii informatiilor relevante si reutilizarea datelor pentru scopuri multiple( ex. , monitorizarea bolii, suport in luarea unei decizii clinice, siguranta pacientului). Ca si exemplu practic putem sa ne eferim asupra unui standard deja des folosit pentru o mai buna accesibilitate si siguranta a informatiilor medicale ale pacientului si anume fisa electronica medicala a unui pacient EHR. Bazat pe sistemul de informații de tratare electronică și suport decizional clinic , EHR poate verifica interacțiuni medicamentoase pentru a reduce erorile de prescripție și să monitorizeze în mod constant efectele farmaceutice secundare ale ale serviciilor medicale de sanatate. Mai mult, prin disponibilizarea datelor de tratament individuale indiferent de timp și locul , EHR poate sporii dreptul pacientului de a fi in cunostiinta de cauza supra datelor , de a îmbunătății gestionarea bolilor si de a atenua asimetria între personalul medical și pacient. EHR poate intensifica , de asemenea, protecția informațiilor cu caracter personal , prin implementarea măsurilor manageriale , tehnice și fizice împotriva utilizării gresite si abuzive ale informații legate de tratamentul pacientului. Dupa cum am mai precizat nomenclaturile practic clasifica diverse numele ale patologiilor si diversi termeni medicali. Intrucat bioinformatica cauta sa dezvolte stocarea, organizarea si accesibilitatea datelor biologice si medicale digitale s-a atins implementarea si dezvoltarea nomenclaturilor standardizate pentru disciplinele medicale. Astfel standardele din domeniul informaticii medicale permit interoperabilitatea intre sistemele informationale de sanatate. 4. Standarde medicale HL7 ''este o organizatie international infiintata cu mai bine de 20 de ani in urma , ce cuprinde companii importante producătoare de software medical dar și reprezentanți ai mediului universitar și furnizori de servicii medicale. Ea promovează folosirea standardelor HL7 în implementarea sistemelor informatice medicale. Aceasta este o condiție necesară pentru asigurarea interoperabilității la nivel național, dar și un pas important pentru interoperabilitatea între aplicațiile medicale la nivel internațional. ''Standardul HL7 ''permite interoperabilitatea : · -Tehnica-datele pot fi mutate din sistemul A in sistemul B · -Semantica-asigura ca sistemul A si sistemul B inteleg datele in acelasi fel · -De proces-permite ca activitatile organizatiilor care gazduiesc sistemele A si B sa fie compatibile si sa se desfasoare impreuna. ''DICOM '' faciliteaza interoperabilitatea echipamentelor de imagistica medicala-standardul specifica: · Un set de protocoale ce trebuiesc respectate de catre toate echipamentele care pretind ca sunt conforme standardului. · Sintaxa si semantica comenzilor ,precum si informatia asociata acestor protocoale · Informatiile ce trebuiesc furnizate de catre echipamentele ce se conformeaza standardului. ''SNOMED CT or SNOMED Clinical Terms Este o colectie organizata sistematic electronica de termeni medicali ce pune la dispozitie coduri, sinonime si definitii folosite in documentarea clinica. SNOMED CT este considerata a fi cea mai completa terminologie clinica pe plan international, principalul scop al ei fiind codarea a cat mai multa informatie medicala pentru a imbunatatii tratamentul oferit pacientilor. Acest standard include: cautari clinice, simptome, diagnosticce, produse farmaceutice,. SNOMED CT este in prezent disponibila in engleza americana, engleza britanica, spaniola, daneza, traduceri in alte limbi fiind aproape de realizare. Urmatoarea clasificare contine o lista a codurilor utilizate de ICD ( International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems) List of ICD-9 codes 001–139: parazitoze si boli infectioase List of ICD-9 codes 140–239: neoplasme List of ICD-9 codes 240–279: patologii endocrine, nutritionale si metabolice, boli imunitare List of ICD-9 codes 280–289: patologii ale sistemului sanguine si ale organenelor hematoformatoare List of ICD-9 codes 290–319: boli psihice List of ICD-9 codes 320–359: patologii ale sistemului nervos Concluzie Interoperabilitatea soluțiilor software din domeniul medical sau mai exact interoperabilitatea schimburilor de informații medicale dintre aceste soluții reprezintă la acest moment una dintre cele mai mari provocări pentru informatica medicală. Prin interoperabilitatea soluțiilor software medicale se înțelege la momentul de față capabilitatea acestor sisteme de a schimba informații cu alte soluții similare într-un mod standardizat dar și menținerea unui înțeles comun în ceea ce privește informația transferată. În ultimii ani se constată și pe piața de software medical din România o orientare tot mai accentuată către folosirea standardelor. HL7 EHR a stat la baza implementării Dosarului Electronic al Pacientului în România, implementare care a fost finalizată în ianuarie 2014. Asociația HL7 România, care cuprinde companii importante producătoare de software medical dar și reprezentanți ai mediului universitar și furnizori de servicii medicale, promovează folosirea standardelor HL7 în implementarea sistemelor informatice medicale. Informatia standardadizata reduce dificultatea analizei, ofera suport decizional, cost de practica rentabil, cercetare si dezvoltare clinica. '' Bibliografie si referinte'' http://www.nlm.nih.gov/pubs/factsheets/mesh.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SNOMED_CT http://www.openclinical.org/medicalterminologies.html www.hl7.org Peggy C. Leonard. Quick & Easy Medical Terminology, 6th Edition. MT, Med. 2011 Ann Ehrlich, Carol L. Schroeder (eds). Medical Terminology for Health Professions, 7th Edition. College Bookstore, 2013.